


Sweet Talks

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Series: Sugar Rush [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rimming, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: Alexander loves the life he has with his sugar daddies, but after hearing from other sugar babies, does he want more?





	1. Whiskey and White Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially the finish to the Sugar Rush! It is multichaptered so don't worry no cliffhangers here! I want to say thank you to everyone who has enjoyed the series so far!

Alex lied down on his small apartment bed. The walls were bare, except for a calendar with days crossed out leading to the first day of school.

 

Only a couple more weeks until he was walking Columbia’s grounds again and working his way up to a degree and so much more. He reflected on how much had changed from the beginning of the summer until now, and the fact that he could pinpoint all of those changes to one moment, in fact one message exactly.

 

He sifted through his messages and smiled to himself, it was an amazing change, stiff greetings to comical and flirtatious paragraphs. 

Calm disagreements to fiery and passionate arguments that tended to end the same way-

 

“Come over, we can talk like civilized adults.”

 

It never ended in just talking with them.

 

Alex was deep in his thoughts when I small knock came to the door. That was a red flag, John was the only other person in the apartment and he never knocked-

 

_ Unless _

 

Unless something was wrong.

 

“Open,” Alex said sitting up and then his throat twisting tight as a teary eyed John, obviously in need of a hug entered his room, “aw honey, what happened?” 

 

John crawled into Alex’s bed and nuzzled into him, breaking into a loose set of sobs.

 

Alex rubbed his back slowly, “tell me what”s wrong.”

 

“I'm stupid,” he began.

 

“No you're not, I'm sure you're not,” Alex tried to be reassuring, “just tell me what happened?”

 

“I really like Lafayette and Hercules.”

 

“I know you do-”

 

“I don't want to be their sugarbaby-” John went on.

 

“Wait, what? Did something happ-”

 

“I just want to be their baby.” 

The meaning of John’s words confused Alexander until realization settled in and Alex sighed, his arms wrapping around John tighter, “honey, did you tell them this?”

 

“No…”

 

“Are you going to?”

 

“Don't want to.”

 

“Why not?”

 

John moved to look up at the other man, wiping his eyes as the tears began to slow down.

“Because like,” he tried to get his words together, “I don't know how they feel and I'm scared they see me as, like, not a kid, but you know, I can't put it into the words, I just,” he broke off and looked at Alex with expectations of answers. 

 

“Well, I think you need to talk to them,” Alex paused, “you guys have gotten really close, and I would at least say they don't think of you as less because of how old you are or what point you're at in life,” Alex smiled at him now, “and if they do you don't need that kind of negativity anyway.”

 

John gave him a weak laugh but nodded nonetheless, “we're spending the weekend in Baltimore, maybe I'll try talking to them then.”

 

He slowly pulled away and moved to the edge of the bed before standing up, “I need to go pack for that trip to Baltimore, so I'll be in my room.”

 

“You sure you'll be okay? I can come with you,” Alex offered quickly.

 

“No,” John declined him, “if I need to fall apart and cry again I'll come back to the best hugger in the world.”

 

Alex gave him a small grin, “okay, I’m only an earshot away if you need me or change your mind,”

 

John was okay that evening, especially after Alex treated him to Insomnia Cookies and some homemade sliders.    
  


John promised to tell Alex how his talk with Lafayette and Hercules went as soon as he grabbed the chance,they didn’t talk too much that morning though since Hercules and Laf wasted no time in beginning their weekend vacation. 

 

Since John would be gone for the weekend Alex decided to go over Thomas and James’ apartment, which he normally did, but now his visits were more frequent and unplanned.

When he unlocked the door he heard a familiar voice, James Monroe, or the senator of West Virginia. Alex backed out of the apartment, it would seem odd to have an intern that could not only let himself comfortably into their apartment, but also Alex wasn’t exactly dressed like an intern either. He was wearing skinny jeans and an off shoulder t-shirt that had the Statue of Liberty on it, but with a steampunk design. Thomas absolutely hated the shirt, which is what drove Alex to wear it whenever he could. 

 

There wasn’t anywhere to hide in the hallway, so Alex slid himself into the kitchen and took in the sight before him with a hitched breath, Senators Monroe, Madison, Jefferson, Franklin, and Adams all in one room. Alex couldn't believe his eyes, however, his point of interest was Benjamin Franklin, he was part of a third party who shocked everyone when he was elected Senator of Massachusetts. 

 

Alex slowly trailed his fingers down the kitchen counter, his initial plan was to wait for an opportunity to slip into their bedroom, but now he wanted to stay and hear it. When would he get the chance to be in the room where these sort of things happened again?

 

“And what,” Thomas was saying, “would our party get out of approving such a thing?”

 

Benjamin Franklin, his voice as smooth as silk began, “well, it is generally absurd, i mean- gentlemen I am sure you have heard the complaints of the people. At sixteen you can drive, at eighteen you can sign up to defend our nation, but heaven forbid you have an alcoholic beverage? It is blatantly ridiculous, and you've seen the television for yourselves how many college students end up in terrible situations all in the name of trying to live that campus party life?”

 

“Hm…” James seemed to mull over his case, “what about the irresponsibility of youth?”

 

“What of it? You trust a teenager, that is what an eighteen or nineteen year old technically is, with a gun, but not alcohol?”

 

“I think it should be up to the states to decide.”

 

“Would you be on board for repealing the Act?”

 

“Which act are you referring to?” Adams asked stupidly. 

 

Alex could practically hear an eyebrow rise, “the National Minimum Drinking Age Act, the one which states either have their drinking age at twenty one or lose ten percent of their highway funds.”

 

“Hm… that is something to think about, maybe lower it to five percent. Or in the even this doesn't pan out well, raise it to fifteen percent?”

 

Benjamin Franklin sighed, “how about we have another meeting to discuss this topic after you've all been given a chance to think it over more?”

 

“And what shall you do in the meantime?” 

 

“Me? What I normally do, appeal to the youth and get their insightful opinions.”

 

Alex smiled, if he lived in Massachusetts he'd definitely vote for Benjamin Franklin.

 

“I hate today's youth,” Adams said, Alex nearly rose up and told him not to expect any votes from them if that was how he felt, but he contained himself, “did you see that nonsense between Quincy and that college kid? Ridiculous.”

 

“Now, wait a minute,” James said slowly, Alex’s eyes widened, would he defend him? “Quincy walked into that one, he let himself get baited and fell for it. Now, granted, he was going against Columbia’s debate team champion, you should see him on YouTube. The boy has a gift for debate and making his opponents look incompetent.”

 

“I think it was stupid.”

 

“The argument itself was,” James agreed, “however the boy he argued against was not, he's actually very intelligent and has done his party a favor. Have you seen the polls? I would say having the younger crowd on your side is a rather good thing.”

 

Adams simply grunted while Benjamin gave a hum of agreement.

 

“I suppose this is a good time to end this affair, Franklin? We'll be in touch.”

 

They all shook hands with the exception of Thomas and James, for obvious reasons, before all leaving. Once Alex was sure they were gone he stood up.

 

“You think I'm intelligent?”

 

Thomas and James visibly flinched at the surprise of their visitor.

 

“How long have you been there?” They both asked at the same time as they stared in bewilderment.

 

“Um… when you guys were talking about lowering the drinking age. Which I'm all for by the way.”

 

“Of course you are,” Thomas rolled his eyes, “you're one of the college kids probably drinking before the legal age.”

 

“Only on occasions, I'm not too big on alcohol actually,” he admitted nonchalantly.

Alex realized he was still standing in the kitchen and they were just outside of it. He felt far away from them, which he also felt was ridiculous. They were right there.

 

Maybe James could hear his thoughts because he put out a hand, “are you just going to stand there or come here to us?”

 

Alex took his hand and found himself wrapped up into a warm hug. 

 

The Virginian pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I think you are  _ very  _ intelligent.”

Thomas went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass bottle of “French” water and three of his nice shot glasses, “I hate that we have to host these little meetings, if I could plan it all out it would be fine, but this was so last minute, I barely got the chance to set up the table.”

 

Alex laughed and watched him fill up each glass, “well, what do you think about lowering the age to drink?”

 

Thomas pressed the edges of the glass to his lips before he let out a laugh, “there’s three shots on the table aren’t there?” He then proceeded to take the drink down in a smooth stream.

 

Alex smiled to himself before picking up the one left on the counter and taking a sip of it, he let out a shiver as it went down his throat.

 

James swirled his glass gently adding a few drops of water just before drinking his.

 

“It’s so strong,” Alex complained. 

 

Thomas held his hand out, “here, give that to me and I can grab a bottle of wine, you’ll probably like that better.”

 

“Is it sweet?” Alex asks as he hands him his shot glass.

 

“As sweet as you, darlin,” he went into his hidden collection of wines behind the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of white wine.

 

“How was your day?” James asked as he cleared the table of any important paperwork.

 

“It was okay,” Alex bit his lip, unsure of whether to tell them about John’s dilemma, so instead he just tried to take the safe route of sharing without naming any names, “one of my friends is going through a thing, but I think I helped. Maybe? I hope I did anyway.”

 

“What was the problem?” Thomas asked curiously, “if it isn't too private for you to share.”

 

Alex carefully took the glass of wine he was offered before beginning, “he actually likes his sugar daddies.”

 

Thomas cracked a grin, that little to Alex’s knowledge was hiding worry, “darlin, you mean to tell us you don't like us?”

 

Alex gave him a small laugh before putting his head on his shoulder, “not what I meant. Like he  _ likes  _ them likes them, he wants to like be more than their sugar baby and I gave him the best advice I could and told him to tell them, but…”

 

“But?”

 

“He's scared that they don't think of him like that, like all sex, no real care, you know? But they spend time together just to be together too, I told him there had to be a deeper connection. I didn't say it exactly like that though… should I have? Shit, I need to call-”

 

Before he could finish his ramblings James lips were on his and he was immediately silenced. After being sure Alex wouldn't rush into another spout of words, James spoke.

 

“I think your advice was good, communication is key, and besides, Lafayette and his boyfriend are crazy about John, that's what you said isn't it Thomas?”

 

Thomas looked up, “Absolutely mad,” he agreed.

 

“I didn't say-”

 

“How many other friends do you have that are sugar babies?” with a raised eyebrow James tugged a slightly put out Alex to him kissing him once more before moving away.

 

Alex put his lips out in a small pout before sighing, “I knew I should have just told you about the cute puppy I saw in the pet store's window on my way over here.”

 

After they finished their drinks they went into the bedroom to watch the Travel Channel, Food Paradise was on which meant Alex would tell them foods he thought were just too much and then beg to be taken to the restaurant.

 

So far, Thomas and James have basically promised a trip to every state fair in the country.

 

“Daddy,” Alex began as he snuggled between them both.

 

“Yes, Babygirl?”

 

“Can we go to that place? It's in New York, can we go? I want to try the huge ice cream.”

 

Thomas smiled and wrapped an arm around him, “of course we can darlin, how about tomorrow?”

 

“Really!?” he pushed himself up onto Thomas’ chest with a big grin.

 

“Of course,” the older Virginian ran a thumb across his cheek, “anything for you darlin.”

 

They were content with their television and cuddling for the evening, but little did they realize John wasn't the only one in need of a little communication.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John needs to come clean about his feelings to Lafayette and Hercules, just how right was Thomas when he said they were crazy about him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting so long for updates while I get my mess together. Smut ahead in this chapter!

John found that he loved the city of Baltimore, he had never been there before, and although some people say every city is the same, when you've lived in the city, you knew each one was different. You could pick out the tiniest details in the skyline and on the ground and just know what made each unique.

 

The trio’s first order of business was the aquarium, a very well known attraction for tourists.

They were there to see all of the marine life, of course, but John was just so taken by the dolphins that they stayed there for even longer than expected.

 

As John sat on the lower tier and watched them happily swimming by Lafayette and Hercules were on either side of him.

 

“If I could be any animal-” John paused, “other than a kitten, I would want to be a dolphin.”

 

“Cher, you would be a very cute dolphin,” Lafayette said nuzzling his neck.

 

“The star of the show,” Hercules agreed, “are you ready to go get dinner now?”

 

John nodded and stood up and  tucked himself into Hercules’ side, he smiled as one of the dolphins came over and put its head against the glass, almost like a goodbye. John made a mental note to ask if they could come back here again. That is if everything went well tonight. He had decided he would most definitely tell them how he feels at dinner or back at the hotel, whichever he managed to get himself together by.

 

He walked with them much more quietly than he usually did, pondering how to bring up his… feelings. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to bring it up, but he knew he needed to. This could go terribly wrong, or it could go phenomenally well. He must have been pretty deep in thought because he hardly noticed Lafayette trying to get his attention until they had completely stopped and Laf gave him a slight nudge.

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Are you alright, cher? You seem a bit… out of it, do you not feel well?”

 

John shook it off, “what? Oh, no, I’m fine.”

 

Neither of them looked convinced, Hercules fixed him with a questioning look, “are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I guess I just zoned out, where are we going to eat?”

 

“It’s a surprise, but we’re sure you’ll like it,” Lafayette assured him.

 

John gave a quick nod, “alright,” he said and then added a slightly forced laugh, “trusting you.”

  
  


Each moment spent with both Lafayette and Hercules had been nice. John couldn’t think of a time when he was unhappy with them. Truly, he almost wanted to treat this like any other moment, as if he didn’t have something eating away at him inside. It was nearly dizzying, all he wanted to do was ask them to go back to the hotel to order room service and cuddle while Hercules critiqued the costume design of whatever they were watching. 

 

It was too late for that now though. 

 

He breathed in deeply as they sat at the round table and ordered their drinks before being left alone. 

 

“John…” when John barely looked up Hercules shared a concerned look with Lafayette, before trying again, “Kitten.”

 

John loved it when he called him Kitten, his eyes naturally flashed up, “yes?”

 

“Are you okay?” Hercules moved his hand to take John’s, “we’re worried about you.”

 

“I…” John felt a familiar heat beneath his cheeks, he shuffled around a bit in his seat, he didn’t think he’d actually start crying, but what he wanted to do had obviously been a contradiction to what he was doing. He took in a deep breath as Lafayette pulled him into his arms to comfort him.

 

“Tell us about it, Kitten, don’t hold it in, we’re here, yes?”

 

“Don’t be mad or like think I’m stupid, okay?”

 

“John, we could never be angry with your or think you’re stupid, you…” Hercules’ words hitched onto each other, but he continued, “you mean the world to us, just tell us what’s wrong.”

  
  


“I don’t want to be a sugar baby anymore.”

 

John felt Lafayette’s hold on him stiffen ever so slightly.

 

John took in another a shaky breath and rushed out, “I like spending time with you two, I like going out, I like it when you call me Kitten and…” John gave a small laugh, “I like the sex, I just… I- I don’t want to get paid for it. I don’t want to be paid for being with the people I genuinely like to be with.”

 

“Cher, to  be clear, what is it you want?”

 

“Like… if it’s okay with you two, could we maybe like be in a… regular relationship, but like a poly one since there’s three of us an- mmph-”

 

John was abruptly cut off by Lafayette’s lips on his. 

 

“John, if that’s what you wanted, that is all you ever had to ask,” the Frenchman explained as he pulled away to cup John’s face in his hands, “we adore you.”

 

“I wish you’d have said something sooner, John, if it  was bothering you that much,” Hercules laughed, “we were thinking you found new sugar daddies.”

 

John shook his head and smiled fondly before moving over toward Hercules, “only want you two.”

 

“Is that right, Kitten?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” he purred slowly.

 

“Kitten,” Lafayette placed a single kiss to John’s neck, “how do you feel about ordering our food to go and we head back to the hotel?”

 

“I would really like that,” John wasn’t crying anymore, but Hercules still wiped away the remaining tears on his face as Laf quickly alerted their waiter to the change in plans, paying for the meal as John and Hercules headed back to the car.

 

The younger of the two was under Hercules before they could even shut the door. John was grateful they had parked under a tree, it gave a bit of cover as John was spread out in the dimly lit car. 

 

“So good Kitten, you’ve been so good.”

 

“Please, Sir, need you, please, I-”

 

Hercules shushed him as he moved his hands around his body, dipping his hand down John’s pants and giving him a light tug, “so hard already, dear? How will you hold on until we get back to the hotel?”

 

“Don’t want to wait, please, now.”

 

“Naughty thing,” Hercules maneuvered his hand so he could fit a finger inside of John, who in return let out a shaky moan, pulling at Hercules for more of anything he’d give him. 

 

“I see our little one is impatient,” Lafayette said as he got into the car, and began to drive back to the hotel. 

 

“Marquis….” John moaned the title as he whimpered under the pressure of three fingers being plunged inside of him, moving as the car turned and hit any bumps in the road. 

 

Lafayette’s eye darkened at the use of the formal title, he looked up in the rearview mirror, “ Nous allons passer un bon moment avec notre précieux chaton,” ( _ We are going to have a nice time with our precious kitten _ ) his voice came out like a growled order. John understood it for the most part since Alex had once sat down and given him a small lesson in French. At hearing the familiar words, John shifted ever so slightly, he felt like he could finish just from that alone, but he bit his lip and tried not to.

 

John hardly realized it when they reached the hotel, the only give away was Hercules retracting his fingers as he moved him over so he could sit on his lap for a moment, “Kitten, do you want to take the back elevator and walk down the long hall or do you want to go through the lobby?”

 

John nuzzled his neck, “I don’t think I can make it through the lobby… without-”

 

“Shh it’s fine, I figured as much,” he pulled him up and carried him in his arms with ease, as they took the elevator up to the top floor. Lafayette had gone through the lobby so he could set something up before John and Hercules got to the room. 

 

“Herc?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can I have your fingers again...please,” John looked at him with glossy eyes. 

 

Hercules looked around to figure the best way to avoid the elevator camera picking up on anything and found an obvious blind spot, “come here.” 

John moved without hesitation, letting Hercules pull his pants down a bit, just where he could comfortably finger him. John leaned on him, “yes… yes, please, oh, more need-”

 

“Shh we’re almost at our floor, you can have everything you want and more once we’re in private.”

 

John gave a weak nod as Hercules moved his hand again, giving him a soft kiss, “you’re going to look so lovely under us tonight Kitten.”

 

“Sir, I need-”

 

“I know what you need.”

 

He pulled John out of the elevator and down the hall into their room. He could see Lafayette and Hercules must have already had a special evening planned. There were flower petals decorating the floor and a bathtub full of steaming water he could see in the open layout.

 

John took in a breath as Lafayette, already fully naked walked over to him. 

 

“Cher, we have been planning this night for weeks, what we spoke about at the restaurant, is exactly what we hoped to discuss.”

 

“John,” Hercules picked up, “we adore you. We want you so much, just you, we were hoping that given the nature of our relationship you'd accept this.” 

 

Lafayette brought up a piece of blue fabric, but after looking at it again John recognized it to be a collar. He felt tears stinging his eyes again as he nodded. It was light blue and white with lace with a small golden charm that hung from it. 

 

“You two had wanted to be with me?”

 

“Oui.”

 

“More than you can imagine.”

 

John flung himself into them, erecting both of their laughs.

 

“Is that a yes?” Lafayette laughed, “you accept?”

 

“Yes!”

 

John let Laf carefully clip the collar in place, “It feels so nice.”

 

“That won't be the only thing feeling nice tonight,” Hercules teased as he pulled John over to the bed.

 

“Kitten, we're going to treat you tonight, but there's one thing you have to do.”

 

John looked up with anticipation.

 

“If you feel you are close to your finish you will tell us,” Lafayette sat on the edge of the bed and began to undress the smaller man beneath him.

 

“Yes, Marquis.”

 

“Good Kitten,” he complimented.

 

“John, color?” Hercules requested as he moved to sit down on his other side.

 

“Green.”

 

John leaned up to be met with Hercules’ lips on his, he deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth as if it were new. He moved up to try and get more, but Herc kept him back.

 

With a slight pout at being declined, he opened one of his closed eyes, “Sir please, touch me more.”

 

“All in good time my love.”

 

John barely nodded before being picked up and carefully placed in Lafayette’s lap, so that he was facing the Frenchman. Hercules had leaned over to grab something from the side table, it sounded like a small tin of lube, John knew for sure it was just that when he felt one slick finger press against his hole. It made the smaller of the three jump a bit, but Lafayette held him closely.

 

“It’s alright cher, I know it’s a bit cold,” he whispered softly into his ear and then began to leave a few kisses down his neck, when he got to his collar he began to do it in small patterns. 

 

“Laf….” the former sugar baby, took in a breath before letting out a moan and glancing back to Hercules, “please… more.”

 

“How could I say no to such a sweet face,” Hercules caressed his cheek sliding in a second finger while leaving a kiss on his cheek, “how’s that, Kitten?”

 

“Mm want more…”

 

“We aren’t getting greedy are we?” Lafayette gently dragged his teeth over John’s shoulder.

 

“Just want you both inside me.”

 

“But my precious Kitten,” Hercules kneeled up as he inserted a third finger, “we have to get you ready first, don’t we? It would be cruel if we simply laid you out and fucked you on such a special occasion.”

 

“Oui, exactly,” Lafayette gave one of his nipples a soft pull, “and we could never be cruel to the one we care for so deeply.”

 

John had trouble sitting himself up straight in Laf’s lap, so he leaned into Hercules for more support, “crueler not to give me what I need, Sir.”

Hercules gave John’s ass a light squeeze, “we’ve been over this my precious little pet,” he then nipped at his ear, “we know what you need.”

 

“Please, Sir,” John purred, “I just want you so much now.”

 

“So impatient, what do you think Lafayette?” Hercules pulled John back so he was lying on his back, in nearly no time John spread his legs for easy access. 

Lafayette chuckled as he ran his hands over his thighs, just before leaning over him. 

 

“Do you remember what we agreed to, pet?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll tell you if- oh!” his breath left him as he felt the tip push into his hole. His words fell off and as a result Lafayette didn’t move.

 

“Come on,” Hercules nudged him, “don’t get too excited, you’ll tell us if what?”

 

“I need to cum, Sir.”

 

“Good boy,” the fashion designer gave him one more kiss as Lafayette fully sheathed himself into the awaiting hole. 

 

John groaned out, “faster, Marquis, pl- please.”

 

“Last time I checked, Kitten, you did not give the orders, correct?”

Lafayette gave him an almost painful stroke.

 

“Yes, but please? You can’t say no to your Kitten, can you Marquis?”

 

Lafayette gave him a laugh of satisfaction, “you are such a naughty thing, but it is true, how could I say no to you?” He picked up the speed and pushed himself deeper into with more force after each thrust. John was arching his back and moaning, babbling, mess, he barely remembered their agreement. Thankfully Hercules was there whispering little reminders as he played with the rest of his body, bringing John even closer to the end. 

 

“P- please, cum- need to-”

 

Lafayette slowed down so much he might as well have stopped, “Did I give you permission to cum yet?”

 

“No…”

 

“Did Hercules?”

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Lafayette challenged him.

 

“No, Marquis.”

 

“Good boy, now then, if we didn’t tell you to cum what does that mean?”

 

“I don’t need to, I just want to?”

 

“Exactly,” Lafayette slid out of him, much to John’s disdain, as he and Hercules flipped him around. 

 

“Now,” the Frenchman purred into his ear, “be good for Hercules, yes?”

 

“Oh, he knows better than to misbehave, don’t you, Kitten?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

John opened his mouth to get a slow and sweet kiss as Hercules moved into him. His movements were fast from the beginning, he didn’t build it up like Lafayette, he just let John have it, all he wanted and more. 

 

John felt himself get closer much quicker this time, he gripped Lafayette’s hand and put his head in the crook of his neck, “please, I nee- want to cum, please can I?”

“Hercules?”

 

“John, color?”

 

“Green, really wanna cum though.”

 

Hercules chuckled, “hold out for me a little longer, if you can alright Kitten?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“So good,” Hercules leaned down and kissed John’s neck, “so, good for us Kitten, oh sweetheart, I’m getting closer now.”

 

John’s chest moved up and down as he held on and felt Hercules’ moves to get more random he knew it would be long for any of them.

 

Hercules gave him permission, and he was so relieved it was like his whole body went limp. Hercules’ cum dripped out of him like liquid pearls as Lafayette’s coated his body. 

Lafayette turned him so Hercules could move up on his other side, tucked into them. 

 

John breathed out a small laugh, “that was nice.”

 

“Mm,”  Lafayette nuzzled into his neck, “you’re amazing cher.”

 

“So, like I know we had a whole thing before you two fucked the life out of me, but what are we?”

 

“Mm…” Lafayette kissed his shoulder, “what do you want us to be?”

 

“Like am I your boyfriend, just your kitten or…?”

 

“Why not both?” Hercules asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Both sounds nice,” John admitted and then looked up, “hey?”

 

“Yes, cher?”

 

“How long have you two liked me as more than a sugar baby?”

 

“Since the day you walked into our apartment,” Hercules answered tiredly.

 

“Really?”

 

“Mhm, now Kitten?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Let’s get some sleep, talk more when we wake up, okay?”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

A subtle quiet settled on them as they began to give way to sleep until one more interjection.

 

“Hercules, Lafayette?”

 

“Yes, Kitten?” they both answered laughing.

 

“...I love you.’

 

“We love you too, John.”

 

“Oui, je t'aime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> I hope to have final chapter uploaded by the 20th.


	3. Are You Sweet Talkin Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex may not want to confront his feelings about Thomas and James, but these two Senators are not for his evasion methods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first and foremost, I'm sorry for the wait!  
> Secondly, this is it for the Sugar Rush! I'm not done with this AU yet, so I'll definitely post more with even more characters under a new series that will be called 'Figuring It Out'.

Alexander Hamilton's life had been wonderful lately. He had everything he could ever want, or so he thought. Alex knew he liked the two Virginia senators a great deal, he enjoyed spending time with them speaking with them on the phone when they're not in town, and he just liked thinking of them in general. He always thought maybe, just maybe if they were younger or he was older they'd be more than a paid arrangement. This was not realistic, so he had always dismissed the thought. He would tell himself they're just men with a lot of money who would grow tired of him with time. That was what he told himself and since he told himself that, he decided to try to unattach himself from the two senators, his thinking was if he moved first, it wouldn’t hurt. The last thing he wanted was for it to hurt.

 

He kept the idea of needing to move first as a repetitive thought running around in his head because he refused to get his hopes up for something more. John thought it would be crazy to think he could be more than a sugar baby to Lafayette and Hercules. Now, John practically lived with them.

For some reason Alexander just couldn’t see that being him with James and Thomas. He told himself that the only reason Lafayette, Hercules, and John worked out was because they were well known in name but not necessarily by face and the age difference wasn't as big. Alex had been telling himself a lot of things lately, and they were beginning to pile up.

 

Alex wasn't one to let his emotions confront him, he confronted them and he wasn't ready to confront anything internal, so he went for something external. 

 

Specifically, Quincy Adams. Had he gotten in trouble for this before? Yes. Was it worth it? To an extent. Why Quincy? Quincy was easy to bait in, and easy to get a reaction out of he was reactive and focused on ending the debate on his side, not getting his point across as clearly as possible. Alexander was just a random college kid to him, but he rocked the party last time, or nudged it anyways. 

 

What would he rile Quincy up about today, Alexander wondered. There were so many options, but when in doubt, go with the economy. 

 

He made a generalized tweet, and sent it out, he knew he wouldn't have to tag Quincy he’d just go for it uninvited. 

 

Alex’s tweet read, “It's a crying shame that no one in Congress really understands how finances work, smh #deficit.”

 

Quincy Adams took less than five minutes to reply, “it's a complicated issue with no one solution that will definitely work.”

 

Alex typed back quickly, “um...yeah, no with a bit of common (not so common, obviously) sense and your party’s failures can be reversed.”

 

Quincy replied back with lightning speed,

“my party's what!?”

 

The thread went on and on. Alex continued to ignore both texts and calls from Thomas and James, he knew what they'd say. Alex needed this debate right now though. He only stopped arguing with Quincy when he got the public attention of someone else.

 

“I'm afraid your reasoning is wasted in this debate, but perhaps you and I could share in a conversation on this topic, among others, over coffee near Columbia.”

 

The tweet was from none other than Benjamin Franklin. Alexander smiled to himself and nodded before replying with an affirmative to the invitation. 

 

Alex lied down in a still quiet for a while before finally reading a text from James, he hadn’t responded to him or Thomas for over a week and expected there to be so much hell to pay. He unlocked his phone and took in a breath. 

 

_ Oh _

 

Oh, he was in so much more trouble than anticipated. The next text from James was even more frightening than all of their other threats of punishment he had ever gotten.

 

_ Open the door,  _ it read.

 

Alex shook his head, there was no way they were outside this apartment. Nonetheless, Alex got up and walked over to the door and opened it. He was shocked, despite the warning, to see two obviously upset senators at his door.

 

“Hi,” was all Alex could offer.

 

“You ignored us,” Thomas said coolly.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Not going to work,” James said sternly. 

 

Alex pursed his lips and waited when they didn't say anything he took a step back, “...do you want to come in?”

He shuffled on his feet, “it's nothing much but at the time me and John could barely afford-"

 

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before the Virginians entered apartment, almost as though it was was theirs. They looked around as though there was something amiss and then looked Alex as if he were the fine detail they'd finally found.

 

“So, if sorry wasn't what you wanted-"

 

“Check your phone Alexander.”

 

Alex frowned and took out the small device, it was new and he was still getting used to it. He pulled up his messages and saw the texts from James.

 

_ Alexander, you know we're going to tell you not to continue, so why start? Please leave Quincy alone. _

 

_ Or you can just be punished that works too. _

 

_ Alexander at least answer your phone. _

 

_ Baby we know you’re on your phone _

 

_ Is something wrong? We're worried _

 

_ We're coming by to check on you, John says you've been acting odd _

 

_ Open the door  _

 

He glanced up at them uneasily before going on to look at the texts from Thomas.

 

_ Darlin it has been a while since we talked, is something going on? _

 

_ Could you just let us know that you’re okay? _

 

_ I want to hear from you soon, Alex. James and I are worried, so is John, he said you're not texting him either.  _

 

_ If you don’t make some form of contact to any of us James and I will be stopping by tomorrow.  _

 

_ We’ll be coming today.  _

 

Alex pursed his lips as he tried to blink away tears that were quickly forming in his eyes. They were so worried about him and it felt so sincere. It couldn’t be, it just couldn’t, and he felt so guilty for making them worry all the same.

 

He couldn’t help it, he just cried in front of them and they didn’t tell him to come to them like he half expected them to. They didn’t come forward and reassure him like he truly wanted them to. They stood there feeling a million miles away from him. 

 

“What’s been going on, Alexander?” Thomas asked as he folded his arms over his chest, silently telling Alex,  _ no I will not hold you, I want answers. _

 

“I…” for once he was at a loss for words, a rare occurrence, especially when he had so much to say. He couldn’t speak to them like this, it hurt and Alex was not quite sure where this pain had come from. 

He did know what he wanted- what he needed in that moment and took a small step before getting one word out. 

 

He took in a jagged breath as he spoke, “please.”

 

Neither of the Virginians put down their guards. Alex kept moving closer until he was right in front of them, “please don’t leave me.”

 

The pitiful sight of him broke Thomas’ resolve as he opened his arms up and took Alex against his chest, kissing the top of his head, “what’s been going on, darlin,” he asked once more. 

 

“I don’t want you two to leave me,” Alex said sobbing, the dam holding back his emotions breaking completely, “please let me stay with you two.”

 

“We would never make you leave,” James said softly he placed his thumb on Alex’s wet cheek, “did something happen? What has you upset like this?”

 

“I just want to stay with you two.”

 

“You can,” James assured him. 

 

“For a long time?” Alex asked cautiously.

 

“For as long as you want,” James answered again.

 

“You won’t get tired of me and want another sugar baby?”

 

“All we want is you,” Thomas said leaning back a bit. 

 

“And I can be with both of you?”

 

“Yes,” they both said this time. 

 

Thomas then continued, “why did you feel like we would tell you anything else?”

 

Alex drew in another breath as he pushed his face against Thomas’ shirt, “you guys didn’t sign up for having a college student underfoot everyday, you signed up for a sugar baby to pay monthly that you sleep with… which saying it out loud makes me sound like a prostitute.”

 

“Okay,” Thomas tilted his head up, “first of all, we signed up for spending time with you, sex was technically a bonus, and two, you are nor were you under any circumstance a prostitute in our eyes at any point.”

Alex bit his lip trembling in Thomas’ arms. James rubbed circles on his back in an attempt to comfort him.

 

They stood there in quiet for a few minutes before Thomas’ phones began to sound off with a low alarm. 

 

“We need to go,” Thomas said turning it off.

 

Alex looked up with frantic eyes,  _ go  _ he didn't want them to go. He wanted them to stay here and hold him until he fell asleep and play with his hair while he slept.

 

“Will you come back? I- Do you both have leave already?”

 

James answered him with a smile, “baby, we aren't leaving you, you're coming with us,” he kissed the top of the younger man’s head.

 

Alex’s worried expression quickly turned into relief.

 

“Where are we going? Do I need to bring anything? Oh wait my suitcase is at your apartment… do we have time to-"

 

Thomas hushed him quickly, “it's all taken care of, come on, just come with us.”

 

Alex followed them out and into their car. They went to James and Thomas’ private jet which Alex hadn't even known they owned. He climbed in after them, as always keeping the appearance of being their intern in public view. Once they got on the jet, safe behind the curtain of the bedroom they were all over each other.

 

Alex found himself immediately wrapped up by James who kissed him with great need and desire. 

 

“I've missed you so much sweetheart,” he mumbled as he kissed down his neck.

 

“Papa…” Alex began arching his back, “so sorry, never should have ignored you, wanted you and Daddy so bad.”

 

James began to remove Alex’s clothes with great haste, “don't ever hide from us again like that, do you understand? If you need space you can tell us and have as long as you need. Just don't shut us out again, alright?” James pushed his legs apart, beginning to to get easier access to his entire body.

 

“I won't, I won't, just wanted you two so bad, please, please, please fuck me,” Alex begged.

 

“Such language, but how on earth could we deny you?”

James was slow in preparing him, moving his fingers around his rim before finally plunging one in. Alex moaned for more and was given exactly what he wanted. Yet it felt weird and he quickly noticed what was missing.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Thomas smiled down at him before moving to softly kiss him, “one second Daddy and Papa have a gift for our Babygirl.”

 

Thomas reached over into the nightstand before pulling out a thin burgundy rope bracelet that had a small gold bar in the middle. The back was engraved with the words, ‘Daddy & Papa's Babygirl.’ Alex was so consumed by the feeling of James’ now three fingers inside of him it took Thomas physically moving his head to read it.

 

“You- you got me a…?” Alex didn't know what to quite call it.

 

“A bracelet,” Thomas smiled and kissed his cheek, “in the world of politics which we were sure you'd have some involvement in, a collar would be telling and unprofessional, but a stylish bracelet could go under anyone's radar, so long as the gold piece is facing your wrist and not outward.”

Alex sobered up a bit as he gripped his hand around it, feeling the soft material of the rope and cool metal. 

Thomas kissed his wrist before securing it on. 

 

“Darlin, be ours?”

Alex sat up and brought his lips to Thomas’, “yes, so much yes,” he laughed, “I love you two so much, fuck. I thought I was like a just for fun thing for you two.”

 

James kissed his bare shoulder, resting his lips on it as he mumbled into Alex’s skin, “never, whenever you're not with us it's all so different, we love you so much, Alexander.”

 

“Despite your shitty politics,” Thomas added. 

 

Alex laughed, “we’ll see who has shitty politics come the day we run for office at the same time. Now, if you don't mind,” he said rolling his hips, “please finish this.”

 

“Hm… I don't know Darlin, what happened to no more arguing with Quincy?”

 

Alex grinned, “you know speaking of Quincy, Senator Franklin invited me out for coffee, I'm sure he wouldn't tease and would get straight to fucking my-" Alex quickly lost his breath as James’ fingers were replaced with a familiar long cock. 

 

“Thomas…”

 

The older senator growled, “run that by me again, Darlin? Who would be fucking you?”

 

“You or James,” Alex gasped out, “or both of you- I- one day I want you both to fuck me at the same time.”

 

“Mm…” James hummed as he moved his thumb over Alex’s nipple, “are you sure? I swear you just said you wanted Senator Franklin to fuck you, is that not what you said?”

 

“Didn't mean it,” Alex’s body swayed with the thrusts as he let out a throaty moan, “just want you two, you fuck me so good.”

 

Thomas picked up the speed and force as he pushed in and out of the now quivering hole.

He watched as the college student clawed st the sheets beneath them, loving every second, the sensation of their touches inescapable and so good to him. He came with a long moan falling into the bed beneath them.

 

Thomas lied down next to him, with James on Alex’s other side, he looked them both over before smiling to himself, how did he get so lucky to be able to call them his?

He smiled as Alex mumbled another stream of apology for ignoring them and kissed his open.

“Get some rest darlin, you have all week to sweet talk us.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read so many of these little stories and been patient with my ridiculously long space between updates. I hope you have enjoyed the sugar rush.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
